Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Sakura found that she can control all the elements as part of a legend, but there's a catch: She has to set out to find the rest and perfect these abilites to reach their goal as a TEAM... Something that is quite difficult when with a group of ex-enemies.
1. Ch 1 The Start of It All

Hi peoples! This is the first chapter of my first chapter story. Enjoy! Oh, and if you see any mistakes that I might have missed(although I think I did a pretty thorough job), please message me! Thanks D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. It's a good thing, too. All I can say is if I did, Sakura would have been way stronger to begin with!

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire**

Ch.1 - The Start of It All

"Oh, my gosh! What was that? Did I really...?" Haruno Sakura was rolling around on her living room floor and she was actually doing this for a good reason, too; she was trying to decide if she was going insane. You see, a few minutes ago, while Sakura was doing her usual morning training before her shift at the hospital, she went to punch the ground, when instead, the ground rose up and wrapped around her like a loose cocoon. Almost like it was trying to protect her or something. When it subsided, she saw two shuriken on the ground behind her.

**Flashback**

Sakura looked around for the attacker, and saw Naruto standing there, gaping. Oh yes, she was training with Naruto. "Hag! How did you do that?"...And Sai.

"I really have no idea. You know, I think I should go home." Sakura told them, rather stunned.

"But, what was that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Genjutsu?" She guessed.

"I really don't think-" Naruto started, but then he noticed Sakura had already left.

**End Flashback**

So, here she was trying to figure out exactly what happened. She knew that she had no special abilities... at least she thought so. "I'll just ask Shishou." Sakura figured that Tsunade must know, being Hokage and all.

"Oh, no! My shift at the hospital is about to start! Shishou is going to be so mad with me." With that, Sakura took off running, out her door with her jacket, racing to be on time.

-With Tsunade-

"Ugh." That one sound proved to Shizune that their dear hokage was once again hung over.

"I told you that drinking that much at the bar would give you a terrible hang over!" Shizune scolded.

"I know, I know. Hand me that aspirin, will you?" Shizune handed Tsunade the container along with some more water and tsked. 'How on earth did she land this job?' While Shizune was pondering that, a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Groaned Tsunade and in walked Sakura.

"Ohayo, Shishou." Sakura greeted her teacher. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about before I got to work."

"Go on." Tsunade urged. Sakura didn't normally just go up to her and put things before her shifts. It had to be important if she was doing this now.

She then took a deep breath. "Well you see, this morning during my training, Naruto did a surprise attack on me just as I was bending to punch the ground. Just before the shurikens hit, a wall of earth went up around me and stopped the attack. I was never able to do this before and I was wondering if you knew what it was that caused it."

"That is strange and it most certainly didn't do that while we trained before. Do you control the earth element? That would definitely explain the earth coming up."

Sakura paused. "I've never been tested to see which was my element. I might, but I have no clue."

"Well then. Let's test you right now, shall we?" Tsunade asked, taking out her element cards. Sakura nodded and took the card. "If it splits in half, you control wind. If it crumples, lightning, if it burns, then you're fire natured, gets wet, water natured, and if you are earth, it'll turn to dust."

"Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto told me about this, and he said it split in half."

"Yes, now let's see." Tsunade said, handing Sakura a single sheet.

Sakura channeled her chakra into it, expecting it right away, like it had done for Naruto. For a second, there was nothing, then all of a sudden, it crumpled. _'Lightning?'_ Just as they thought it was done, it split in half. "Woah! I have two elements?!"

"Stra-" Tsunade started, but then stopped abrubtly when it started to burn. 'Three elements? No way!' Then the fire went out suddenly, and they soon knew why; it had puddles of water on it. Just as Sakura was putting it down, it turned into little peices. Earth.

Tsunade stared at her apprentice. Then she gasped and called for Shizune. "Shizune! I think IT's happening!"

"What's IT?" Shizune and Sakura asked in unison.

Tsunade was still breathing very hard and said in an ecstatic voice, "_The Female Prophecy_"

Shizune gasped as well then broke out into a huge grin. "Is Sakura one of-"

Tsunade, smiling brightly, nodded. "Yep!"

"One of what?" Sakura asked, now starting to get agitated. A lot of questions rushed through her head. _'Is this a good thing?'_, _'One of-? That means there's more but who?'_ , _'Female Prophecy? Just females? What is it?'_ and then the most exhilerating, _'I control __FIVE__ elements?!'_

"Sakura. You head home. You can skip your shift, Ino was asking for more anyway. I'll tell you everything after I talk to the council, ok?" Sakura reluctantly nodded. She wanted to know right now!

After Sakura left, Tsunade and Shizune talked about the current situation with this 'Prophecy' and agreed to call a meeting with the council.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata ran through the forest, hurrying to her one of her closest friend's places. It really didn't matter which as long as it was TenTen, Ino, or Sakura.

The four had become close as of late, and had been spending alot of their time together, whether it was practicing and training or just girl talk and sleepovers. Even if they were ninjas, they were still girls, which meant some of their time was a slightly devoted to just that.

Hinata raced past the guards at the gate, but they knew it was her, so they didn't bother asking her to stop. She flew through the village and stopped rather quickly, right in front of Sakura's place. She knocked at the door and heard the shuffling of feet. Then the door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Sakura. The moment Sakura saw Hinata, a huge grin spread across her features and she pulled her inside.

"Omigosh! I have to tell you something! I'm so glad you stopped by."

Hinata, who was now thoroughly confused, nodded, silently urging her to go on.

Sakura told her of the mornings events and Hinata gaped and gasped through out the whole thing, quietly, of course. "I can't believe you have five elements, Sakura!"

"I know right? How many do you have and which ones are they?" Sakura asked, obviously hyper.

Hinata paused for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've never been tested..."

"Well, come on! There's something about a female prophecy, and there is supposed to be more! Maybe you're one. We have to go check, ok? And stop by Ino's. TenTen's, too? Ooooh! This is so exciting, Hina-chan."

Hinata could only nod and smile at Sakura as she was pulled out the door and through the streets, straight to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Ino-pig! You here?" Sakura called out as she and Hinata stepped through the door.

"Yea, yea, Forehead-girl. I'm right here. What's up?" Ino asked as she stood and stepped out from behind the counter.

Sakura quickly told her everything and Hinata pitched in when she missed something. Ino was hyper, too, at the thought of having all that control, and so they fetched TenTen.

Repeating the story once more, all four went to the hokage's office.

"Sakura? I thought I sent you home for a rest." Tsunade nodded in welcome to the others then faced Sakura.

"Yea, I know Tsunade-shishou, but I wanted to test these three. You did say something about there being more." explained Sakura.

"Well, it couldn't hurt, I guess. Step up girls."

The three stepped up and took a card each. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the results.

Done Ch.1!!! YAY! Anyway, since I'm already practically done the second ch, it'll be out quickly. Review please, I want to know what you think of my first attempt at a story with more than one chapter:D


	2. I'm alone? Training

Thanks to all 3 of my reviewers! I wasn't sure if I'd get any, so thanks again! D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... But I own this story and, uh, um... Yeah:P

**

* * *

****Recap:**

"Sakura? I thought I sent you home for a rest." Tsunade nodded in welcome to the others then faced Sakura.

"Yea, I know Tsunade-shishou, but I wanted to test these three. You did say something about there being more." explained Sakura

"Well, it couldn't hurt, I guess. Step up girls."

The three stepped up and took a card each. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the results.

**End Recap**

* * *

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire**

Ch.2 - I'm Alone / Training

Sakura stood there. She wasn't quite sure how, but she was standing outside the Hokage Tower, completely lost in thought. 'Is it possible that I'm really not part of the Female Prophecy? Just an elemental user? Not that that's bad or anything, but I really was hoping...'

Yes, you've probably guessed by now that all three cards had done absolutely nothing. It was strange, sure, how Sakura controlled all five, while Hinata, Ino, and TenTen had none. Still, Tsunade was now requesting that all ninja villages test their females.

Sakura felt depressed, as she trudged slowly home. "Maybe I'll stop by Naruto's apartment. He's probably still wondering what happened earlier this morning." She murmured to herself.

**Meanwhile:**

TenTen and Hinata were heading towards the Hyuuga estate, both hoping to get some training in. Ino had gone to the hospital, feeling slightly discouraged. As the two konoichis walked into the Hyuuga training grounds, they saw Neji already there.

"M-mind if we join you, N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata called out softly. The two cousins had become a little more friendly recently and have had a few sparring sessions since.

Neji nodded to her. "Alright. How about you and TenTen-san against me?"

TenTen frowned. "You still think a couple of girls can't beat you, huh? We'll prove you wrong, won't we, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sighed. She knew that TenTen would be stubborn about that, but did she have to drag her into it, too? "Ano... S-sure, Ten-chan."

"That's the spirit! Ready when you are, Hyuuga." TenTen smirked. Then she glanced over at Hinata, remembering she might not be ready, but Hinata was already in position.

Neji nodded and stood there. Obviously he wasn't going to make the first move. 'Fine, then! If that's how you'll be...' TenTen and Hinata charged at him together, with an unspoken plan being put into action.

Hinata raced to the left, while TenTen through some kunaii from the right, to get him to move a bit. However, Neji saw through this and just as he was about to jump left to avoid the kunaiis, he saw Hinata out of the corner of his eye and jumped backwards instead.

"Is that the best you can do?" Neji smirked. There was no way he would fall for such an obvious trap.

This little comment made the two girls angry, but they knew he would underestimate them. That's why he was wrong!

"Look behind you, Neji." A voice came from behind. Neji tried to jump, but was a little too late. A kunaii was at his neck and just as they were about to be declared the winners...

Poof!

"Dang-it! It was a clone. We almost had him!" TenTen whined.

"Byakugan" Hinata whispered. She looked around and finally saw him underground. Right below TenTen! "TenTen, lookout!" She screamed to her friend. TenTen jumped quickly away from her spot, but not quickly enough. Neji's had shot up to grab her ankle and just as his fingers were skimming her leg to pull her down, a vine suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled _him_ under!

TenTen and Hinata stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. "I KILLED HIM!!!!" TenTen shrieked.

"If you could do that with the vine, then let's get him out before he actually _does_ die!" Hinata screamed to TenTen. Just as Hinata had said that, the ground opened up and they both looked down the crevice. There lay Neji, all dirty and scraped.

"Neji-nii-san!" and "Neji-kun!" sounded out from the two shocked girls.

Neji slowly opened his eyes, completely confused. Had they beat him? Last he remembered, he was just about to grab TenTen's ankle and... It came back to him in a flash. That vine pulled him down and just when he was completely out of air and losing hope, the ground around him separated and pulled him back up slightly.

He looked up. "Neji-kun?" Since when had TenTen called him 'Neji-kun'? "Neji-kun, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! In fact," TenTen started slowly. "I didn't even know I could do that!"

Both girls looked at each other suddenly. "The Prophecy!"

**Back with Sakura:**

Sakura and Naruto were sitting inside Ichiraku Ramen when they saw Ino rushing down the road screaming, "Sakura!!! Get your butt out here, Forehead-girl!"

Sakura raced out of the store and the two girls ran into each other. "Ino-pig? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I think I actually am in the Prophecy!" Ino exclaimed, she seemed so ecstatic.

"You too, huh?" They heard a voice from above them, and they both turned. They saw TenTen and Hinata there, half dragging, half carrying a battered, dirty, Neji.

"Ten-chan! Hina-chan!" Ino and Sakura chorused. "What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"W-well, the th-three of us" Hinata motioned to Neji and TenTen, "were t-training and this," She now pointed to just the beat up Neji, "i-is the result." The two girls told Sakura, Ino, and Naruto(who had come out of Ichiraku, wondering what was happening) the story at the training grounds, while Sakura healed Neji.

"I think maybe we should go back to the Hokage Tower, but didn't Ino say she might be in the Prophecy, too?" TenTen asked.

"Oh, yea!" Ino grinned.

**Flashback**

Ino had told Hinata and TenTen that she would go to the hospital, but she really headed straight for the library. She went directly to the elements section and the prophecy/legend section, hoping to find something out. Ino took out a few books that looked like they would help and went to her team's training grounds.

She grabbed the _'Elemental Jutsus'_ book, determined that she was in the prophecy. After all, if you could do these, you had to be able to control the element of the jutsu. She started with the easiest ones in each of the elements; clones. If she could these she must be able to control the elements. If she could do it easily, that is...

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" "Futon Bunshin no jutsu" "Raikiri Bunshin no Jutsu" "Katon Bunshin no jutsu" "Doton Bunshin no Jutsu" And the results followed.

**End Flashback**

"So I'm guessing they all worked, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Ino started "Sure, they all worked, but some weren't as great as others. So I think we should go. Who knows, right?"

"Yeah, who knows..." The other three girls murmured

"... So what's going on?" Naruto asked **(AN: lol)**

* * *

The end of chapter 2!!! Mwuhahahhaaa! I did it! I was going to end it at where Hinata and TenTen were calling Neji's name, but I did take a whole MONTH to put this out and that because my parents told me I had to change some things. I think this is much better from I had before so I hope it's worth it. :D Enjoy! 

**Thanks and dedicated to:**

Lady V-chan, grim reaper sakura, and kimikawaii13

**Thanks so much guys!**


	3. Discovering Our Powers & Journey Ahead

**Recap:**

"So I'm guessing they all worked, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Ino started "Sure, they all worked, but some weren't as great as others. So I think we should go. Who knows, right?"

"Yeah, who knows..." The other three girls murmered

"... So what's going on?" Naruto asked **(AN: lol)**

**End Recap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, hence this fanfiction! XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire**

Ch.3 - Discovering Our Powers / Journey Ahead

Well, here they were again. The Hokage's office. Sakura thought she actually saw slight puffs of smoke coming from her nostrils.

"What NOW?! Sakura, rest. Have you, yet?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Ano... Not yet." Sakura mumbled. "However, Tsunade-shishou, we had something to tell you. Well, they do." Sakura motioned over to the three konoichis beside her.

"I'll only test you again if you've actually seen something to prove that you should be tested again. We don't normally just do this all the time. Once a card is used, it can't be used again." Tsunade told them a few other things, too. Probably some sort of rant about how council members wouldn't give her more money because she'd just use it on more sake instead of the towns needs(which might be true and might not, we'll never know), but Sakura wasn't listening. Her mind kept drifting to what Ino had said to her just before they got into the Tower.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Sakura," Ino called out to Sakura just as she was about to head up the steps.

Sakura turned around and waited for her friend. "Yea, Ino?"

"Remember how I told you about getting books from the library?" Ino asked as they started to walk up the steps together. Sakura nodded. "Well, there's something I didn't say." Sakura looked worried at this.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Sakura prodded, now giving her full attention to Ino.

"No! Well... Kind of." Sakura's eyes went wide at that. "OH! Don't worry! It's nothing _really_ bad." Ino said, hurriedly. "Just while I was looking around the library for the Legend books, I accidentally entered the Restricted Zone."

"Ino!" Sakura gasped. "That section isn't even open to me! And I'm the Hokage's apprentice!"

Ino nodded. "I know that! I didn't mean to, just I actually found something!"

Sakura gaped at Ino. "What was it Ino? And please be honest."

Ino laughed, "Of course I'll be honest. Why would I lie to you?" Sakura looked at her for a second. Ino continued quickly "Anyways, as I was saying... I found something on the Female Prophey! It said so much about it, like-"

"Hey! You guys coming? We don't want to go in there alone." Tenten called out.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yea. Hokage-sama is scary when people come in too often..."

Sakura and Ino laughed at that. "Ok, we're coming." Sakura told them as the four went through the doors, but she turned to Ino just before they got in and whispered, "Tell me later if she doesn't say what it is in there, ok?"

Ino sighed and nodded, following the other three into the Hokages office.

**End Flashback**

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts. "Are you listening? If what these girls told me is true, then we have no choice but to test them again."

Sakura smirked. "Good!"

"Well," The blonde hokage started, "Here are the cards. You know what to do."

The three female ninjas reached out nervously and took them in their hands, focusing their chakra into it.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_The moment I took that little card, it crumpled. Lightning? I thought that it would take a moment, like it did for Sakura's. _Tenten's card went through the others just like Sakura's had, and with a quick glance at the others, she knew that it was the same for them. However, Tenten notice that it seemed for each one, a certain two elements were stronger than the rest. Also each girl seemed to have a different combination.

Hinata had the water and wind elements stick out the most. Ino was fire and lightning. Sakura excelled in fire and water from what she had told them, while her own strongest seemed to be lightning and earth.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well," Tsunade started. "It seems as though you four girls are part of the eight in the Female Elemental Prophecy after all."

The girls took a moment. "W-what is th-that Hokage-sama**(1)** ?" Hinata asked, timidly.

"The Female Elemental Prophecy is an old story that has been around for decades, if not centuries, now. The females chosen for it are ones often overlooked because their powers don't normally come until they are around the age of fifteen or sixteen. However, once you have these powers, and all work together, they are practically invincable."

"Sugoi**(2)**!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed happily. "Can't you just imagine being feared and controlling whatever we please, Sakura?"

"I know! I can't wait to try this out. Hey Tsunade-shishou**(3)**? How do we know when we have these powers?"

"That's a good question, Sakura." Tsunade thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, the legend says that you have to reach a certain level for this to be attainable."

"We are chuunin right now and we have already started getting our powers! Oooo!" Ino squealed, but her grin suddenly faltered as she got a far off look in her eyes.

"What level would that be Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked, not so sure she would like the answer.

"Ano**(4)**, this might not be true, but last I heard... ANBU."

"Ohhhhh..." Three of the girls chorused. "WHAT?!!"

"B-but Tsunade-sama, ano, l-like Ino said, w-we are still just ch-chuunin." Hinata mumbled.

"Yes, and so why have we already used some of our powers?" Continued Sakura. This still didn't quite make sense.

Tsunade sighed. "As I said before, the girls are overlooked and they won't be seen until they have at least something. They normally make it to chuunin, but struggle from there."

Ino, however was the only one who didn't look surprised and didn't freak out at that little statement, and while the others didn't seem to notice, Sakura sure did.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered, so that the Hokage and the other two wouldn't know what Ino did. "It said this in that book didn't it?"

Ino looked over at Sakura, snapping back to reality. She gave a guilty smile. "Heh heh. Maybe..."

Sakura frowned at Ino. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?! You told me not to! Remember?" Ino glared at her.

"...Oh yeah!" Sakura grinned, rather sheepishly.

Tsunade continued, after she let them digest that. "We'll have to check on the other countries and ask them to check their female chuunins. I've already sent out some messages, but it will probably be best if you girls go out to find them yourselves. Sakura will have to be the leader. It says the first one to obtain the start of their powers, is automatically the leader. Is there any problems or questions you girls have?"

The four girls sighed. They should have known they wouldn't be allowed to just stay still and they knew arguing with the feisty Tsunade when she still has a slight hangover, wasn't the best idea in the world! "Just one question, Hokage-sama." Tenten started. "I noticed when we had the cards, some of us seemed to be stronger in certain elements."

The other girls agreed and Tsunade smiled. "Correct and that is why I'll need to loan you a book. But, know this, it is from the forbidden aisle in the book store. Here's the title of the book." She handed them a little sheet and Hinata read it over.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou! When should we leave?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade grinned. "Tomorrow, to Sand first and pack allot. You never know how long you'll be gone. It very well could be a couple years!"

The girls' jaws dropped. "Time?" Ino asked, helplessly.

If it was even possible, the hokage's grin grew, "4:30 AM! After all, Kakashi isn't in your group this time, Sa-kur-a!"

Sakura growled. "Fine. Let's go get ready then."

The four girls filed out of the office while the once-again-sake-deprived hokage sat there cackling, maniacally. "Mwuhahahahahaaa! The greatest thing about being the hokage is you can make people's lives miserable" Yes, she knew all too well about her apprentices hatred for getting up early. "Shizu-une!" Tsunade called, dragging out her name purposely.

Shizune walked in, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She sighed.

The hokage grinned. She cleared her throat. "Shizune, could you, maybe, possibly... Well, ano..."

Shizune's face lit up! 'Is she not going to ask for-' Sadly she was cut off from that thought when the crazy hokage jumped out of her chair.

"SAKE!!! Onegai**(5)**?" Tsunade did puppy eyes and, well, Shizune had no choice but to go out and do her wish.

"Two bottles, if possible!" Tsunade chirped.

"Hai**(6)**, hai." She mumbled as she headed out.

**With the Girls:**

"B-bookstore first, then." Hinata said, as the girls walked down the steps they had previously come up to get to the hokage's office.

"Actually, I'm going to go pack." Sakura told them, secretly planning to also go to bed early, so she would actually get up in time for their mission.

"Me, too." Tenten agreed, her problem however, actually was about packing. How was she ever going to find all her weapons in time otherwise?

As Tenten and Sakura departed, Ino was about to go to, when she remembered something. "Ano, Hinata-chan?" She asked, nervously.

"Hai, Ino-chan?" Hinata hoped she hadn't done anything wrong.

Ino laughed when she noticed Hinata's hands were doing their infamous 'nervous poke'. "You shouldn't be so shy or insecure, Hinata-chan! I was only going to ask about that paper with the book name on it."

The two girls grinned as Hinata handed Ino the sheet. Ino had been right. "Ano, I don't think we'll need to go to the bookstore after all!"

Hinata cocked her head to the said. "Nani**(7)**?" She asked, confused.

"Heh, heh. I already took this book out." Ino confessed.

The two girls laughed. "W-well, I guess this means we can go home an p-pack, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!"

With that Ino and Hinata raced to their houses. Well, Ino did. Hinata started to her house and as soon as she was out of view from Ino, she darted to the right and ran straight from their to Ichiraku Ramen, looking for a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed knuckle head.

When Hinata arrived, panting, at the quaint Ramen shop, she saw the boy she was searching for immediately. 'Play it cool, Hinata' She thought to herself. She sat, oh-so-casually beside him(not at all staring the whole time), and read the menu(not taking her eyes off once). OK, so she probably glanced over a few times. For example, she knew he finished two large bowls, before he noticed she was even there.

"Oi, Hinata! I didn't see you there!" Naruto exclaimed. "How have you been?"

Hinata smiled gently, "I-I'm ok. How a-about you, N-Naruto-kun?"

He grinned. "I'm great! I've got a A-classed mission coming up with Kakashi-sensei!"

Hinata was taken back at this and she frowned. "A-classed? W-what about S-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, ever since I've made it to jounin, Kakashi-sensei and I have been taking allot of missions together. Sakura-chan is still chuunin. Besides, she's always working at the hospital."'

Hinata nodded. "W-well, it's alright, since Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and I are all going on a mission tomorrow, anyways." She surprised herself at her boldness when she said that. Only one stutter! Maybe it was because she could tell her friend, Sakura, was being looked down upon. Not so much Naruto because he wouldn't really notice, but Kakashi must have.

"Really?!" Naruto asked, rather surprised Sakura was going on a mission without him. "Not me?" He whined a little at that.

Hinata giggled. "N-nope. S-sorry! Just the g-girls."

"Awww." Naruto sighed. "Well, have fun, then! When will you be back?"

"Ano, a-about a y-year. M-maybe more." She whispered the last part. Just now it was sinking in that she would be away that long.

Naruto's eyes widened. Oh, yes; he had heard that last part. "M-maybe m-m-more???" He asked ever so quietly. Hinata sighed and prepared for the worst. "MORE?!?!?! MORE? HOW COULD YOU BE AWAY MORE THAN A YEAR? NO! YOU GUYS ARE JUST CHUUNINS! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL AND DO SMALL MISSIONS AND YOU HAVE TO STAY ALIVE, DANG-IT!!!!" He screeched.

Hinata sighed once again. She had known Naruto wouldn't take that to well, but it burned her up when he said 'You guys are just chuunins! You have to be careful and do small missions'. She knew it wasn't that he was trying to put them down and he really was just concerned, but really, it sounded more like, 'You guys are too weak to do missions like that'. The worst part was, she knew it was true. That's what made her so mad.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but we _are_ going on this mission and we may be just chuunins, but this is how we will get stronger. It's the only way. Thank you for your concern, but I really must go." With that being said, she stood up, abruptly and made her way to the exit.

Naruto was astonished and just when he was going to protest about her leaving and not finishing her ramen, he notice it was already finished. That could only mean one thing, she was _faster_ at eating ramen then him! Wow...

**With Hinata:**

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just stood up for myself! Not even a single stutter... And to Naruto-kun!' Hinata ran straight home this time, not stopping until she was inside and in her bedroom. 'Better pack, I guess. Not the goodbye I was looking for, though.'

As all girls got ready for their trip and went off to bed(some before others), they all had secretly said goodbye to each one in their own way.

Sakura had seen Naruto chowing down ramen, minutes before Hinata got there and she smiled, even though she heard what Naruto said, as she went home to pack then to bed, as she saw no reason to say bye to her 'sensei' or Sai.

Tenten had gone to her teams training grounds to pick up her other weapons, and noticed they were all there training without her. She still smiled and waved and grabbed her weapons and quickly said goodbye after doing a rushed explanation of her coming mission to them.

Ino had rushed to a certain grassy hill, where she saw Shikamaru and Chouji sitting their watching clouds and waiting for the sunset. She grinned at them as she too sat in between her two teammates. Packing all those clothes could wait she decided, as she, too, told them of her mission with the girls. They were, of course surprised, but they still supported her. 'In a way,' Ino thought, 'I have the best team.'

Hinata had already, of course said 'goodbye' Naruto, but her team members were already gone on a mission. She told her family before she went to bed, and Hiashi had a speck of pride in his eyes when he heard this, but it was quickly gone.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day; bigger than today, much bigger. The start of something truly new. They were as ready as they'd ever be and they decided that this is what they needed most now. Tomorrow...

**AN: The end of this chapter! Yes!!! I made it to chapter 3 with absolutely no stress or writers block so far. Mind you, I haven't come to the most complicated chapters yet, so I probably won't get stressed until sometime after chapter 10:D Can't wait...**

**Anyways, I decided this would be the best way to thank my happy reviewers!**

**Thanks to the following(not much yet) who reviewed on my last chapter:**

_PieciesHateScorpios, LadyCatriea, ClOUdNiNE9, M-Mello, and Pr Sakura!_

Translations:

**(1)** -sama: Ending used for indicating great respect towards someone

**(2)** Sugoi: Wow / Cool

**(3)** Shishou: Teacher

**(4)** Ano: Um

**(5)** Onegai: Please

**(6)** Hai: Yes

**(7)** Nani: What


	4. Getting Started

**Recap:**

Tomorrow was going to be a big day; bigger than today, much bigger. The start of something truly new. They were as ready as they'd ever be and they decided that this is what they needed most now. Tomorrow...

**End Recap**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, ne? But I do own this story! Conquering the world does start with baby steps... Lmao**

* * *

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire**

Ch.4 - Getting Started

Sakura woke up at 4:00 AM and lay there for about five minutes... That is until she remembered that she had to leave for her 'mission' in less then half an hour.

She scrambled out of bed and raced down the stairs, hoping to get in some breakfast before she had to leave. Gulping down her instant ramen, which she fully blamed on Naruto for the many packets in her kitchen. At least they'd stay good while she was gone... While she was gone. She really had never gone this long away from the village. Sure, she had been out for a couple months, or so, but never much longer.

Five whole years! She was sure she'd get homesick. At least the four girls would be together. And more! Just who would they be, though?

Sakura glanced at the time as she finished her food. It read 4:26 AM.

She nodded as she picked up things. Then thought for a second, letting it sink in... 4:26?!?! Oh, great! She'll be late if she stayed too much longer.

Running out the door, checking her things as she went, she looked around herself. Taking in what may be the last look she'd get of this village for a few years. Sakura sighed. This was her home town. She really had no one left to say goodbye to, her parents left or died about four years ago; she wasn't sure.

As Sakura got to the gate, she saw her friends, their senseis, and the Hokage waiting for her. Kakashi was one of the senseis waiting, but he wasn't looking too happy that the only female from his team, but that was the same for all four senseis. Worry filled their eyes.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino greeted their friend as she came up to them.

"Just in time, Sakura!" Tsunade smiled to her apprentice. "Are you girls ready for possibly the mission of your life?"

The girls smiled, despite their doubts hiding deep in their minds. "Hai," they chorused.

"So, you girls should come back after no more than five years, whether you've found the other girls or not. But, please," Tsunade grinned. "Do try and find them along with your powers. It's not all fun and games, after all. Check every country you can. And yes, Sound is one them."

Sakura winced. Sound is where Sasuke is... Or was. They weren't quite sure. Recently, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was headed around in search of Itachi. He also had a team with him.

Sakura hugged the woman she now thought of as her mother. "Thanks, Shishou! I won't let you down."

"Yes, thank you, Hokage-sama. We will do our best," Tenten told her confidently. "We will also try and bring that teme of a traitor back to the village."

Ino laughed. "Hey, by then, we might even be able to force him back without getting killed!"

All the chuunin females joined in at that one. "Well," Sakura started. "We're off. Thanks again, and Kakashi-sensei," she turned to said jounin. "I look forward to a spar when we get back. And use sharingan, ne?"

"Cocky, much?" Kakashi asked with sarcasm. Then he chuckled. "Of course we'll spar and I only will use sharingan if it's needed."

Sakura smiled. _'What an odd goodbye'_ she laughed to herself. "See ya then!"

After each girl told their senseis their goodbyes, they turned around and walked out of sight. One last wave, and they were out of sight.

The senseis also left to their homes or training grounds while the hokage stood there, watching her 'daughters' leave. Really, she thought each of them as her daughters. Sakura, being her apprentice, was the closest to her.

Shizune stepped up to her teacher, pig in arms. "Hokage-sama?"

"Just coming, Shizune." she sighed. "We might have new contestants for the sixth hokage, ne?"

Shizune laughed. "We'll see what Naruto has to say about that!"

"True, true." The two chuckling females made their way back to the hokage tower, knowing that whatever happens out there for those kunoichi(sp? I've seen some different spellings for it), they would come back strong. How strong would be up to them, of course.

**With the girls**

"I still can't believe we're leaving." Hinata told her friends.

"Yeah, same, Hina-chan." Ino agreed.

Tenten nodded her agreement then turned to their prophecy leader. "Suna first?" she asked.

Sakura turned to her friend and grinned. "Yep! Can't wait to see if someone is there that's apart of this thing."

The other girls grinned back, all thinking the same thing, 'Tema-chan!'

By eleven that night, the girls were drop dead exhausted. They had pushed themselves hard enough to make to their destination by the next day. That meant they cut off a whole day of already hard journeying! Taking their five hour break, they decided that most journeying they did would be at night when they were still this weak.

As Hinata, Tenten, and Ino slept, Sakura had first watch. Next would be Ino, then Hinata, and last Tenten, since she said she loved the sunset.

No encounters happened during their watches, aside from the occasional squirrel or wild animal scurrying about in the night. As Tenten's watch came to a close and she woke up her friends, preparing for the next day, they all grinned when they opened their eyes.

Excited to arrive in Suna, they all quickly ate their breakfast and packed up. "Oi! Sakura!" Ino called out, forgetting her childhood name for the duration the journey. She was, after all, their captain. "After Suna, where are we headed?"

"We go to all the hidden villages with Kages. Next we hit the minor ones. First step is gathering our members, next is information, and then the last step is gaining our power." Sakura explained. Then she let out a huge grin in realization. "Oh and Ino?"

Ino turned to her friend. "Yeah?"

"I noticed I'm no longer 'Forehead-girl', ne? Sure I like that, but how about Sakura-taichou?"

Ino growled. "No. Way. I never liked how you were made leader, so I am not, and I repeat _NOT_ going to call you 'captain'," Then she added, "Forehead!"

The other two sighed as the group made their way out again and the other two kept bickering, sending back and forth insults and cracks.

"This will definitely be an interesting trip, ne?" Tenten asked Hinata and she agreed.

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT HE NEVER LIKED YOU!"

"PLEASE, Ino-PIG! Are you still going on about that Sasuke-t-teme?" Sakura asked, incredulously. "I gave up on him a LONG while ago."

"Keep telling yourself that, forehead pink shrimp!" Ino giggled.

"FOREHEAD PINK SHRIMP?!?!?!" Sakura screeched.

"You know Tenten, I agree completely with you." Hinata murmured to the brunette running beside her.

Tenten looked at her questioningly. "Hmm?"

"Very, very interesting! I think I'm getting a headache..."

The two girls giggled as they all ran closer to their destination. The days were long, and getting up at 4:00 to run at 4:30 and to bed at some time from ten to eleven o'clock, would be hard on all their nerves.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled. "I forgot..."

The girls all looked at her, confused.

"I brought weights for us all!"

"You mean you carried those the whole way so far and just FORGOT?!"

"Yep! Sorry..."

Signal the fainting!

**

* * *

AN: Tee Hee! How fun! XD Enjoy!**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed on my last chapter:**

_ClOUdNiNE9, tobihobi, PieciesHateScorpios, and PR Sakura_

Thanks so much guys! This is chapter is dedicated to you. :D


	5. A Newcomer!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... Kishomoto does :D I just write... my drawings are messed:P

**AN: I have a little poll I want to start... It's now named 'Pairings'! Rofl Here it is:**

Rules: If you have an idea on who should pair up with who, add it in your review for this chapter. I will keep the tally at the top of each chapter for a few chapters to come. Start your voting!! NO YAOI OR YUURI, PLEASE! I don't know how to write that... XD

Although I do already have an idea for Hinata. But, Kiba or Naruto??

I know which I want, but I want you reviewers to have the choice as to what you read. :D

**This story was inspired from intense listening of the song, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Add the last element, and away we go!**

**Recap:**

"I brought weights for us all!"

"You mean you carried those the whole way so far and just FORGOT?!"

"Yep! Sorry..."

Signal the fainting!

**End Recap

* * *

**

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.5 - A Newcomer!

"Phew!" Sakura puffed out. Even with all her training, she was still no match for the Suna deserts and her weights combined.

That's right, the brave adventurers are just on the outskirts of the Suna village, and our brave adventurers... are about ready to faint?

"Gu-uys!" Tenten whined as they continued on their run at a much slower pace. Even the fearless weapon mistress was ready to give up and massaging her aching muscles, mid-run. "We're going to DIE! I was meant to live longer than this. How will me make it? How cruel to go this far. Why did we even co-"

OK, scratch out fearless, but luckily she was interrupted from her rant.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched in joy.

"What is it, Ino?" she asked, exhaustedly.

"Suna! It's right there!" Ino cheered and then paused. "OK. So it's about thirty minutes away, but still..."

"Only thirty? I can do that!" Tenten grinned, now feeling reassured that they weren't going to die. "No problem what-so-ever! I told you..."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sure, you did..."

Hinata and Sakura giggled. "Of course!"

The girls almost doubled their pace, aiming to get there in about twenty minutes instead.

"L-Let's plan on the way, that way once we get there, we can just go straight to sleep." Hinata panted. She barely stuttered when it was just the girls. It was when a certain knuckled-headed blond came, she got rather tongue-tied.

"Great idea, Hinata-chan!" Tenten grinned, liking the idea of sleep a lot. Not to mention getting off those horrible weights...

"Alright. First things first," Sakura started. "Hotel or camp? The less money we spend the better, but I wouldn't mind not setting up the tent..."

"True. Good point." Hinata and Tenten agreed.

Ino piped up."And those bugs! Ugh."

They all laughed, despite their exhaustion, and agreed to go to a hotel, but Sakura told them they'd have to get two rooms; two girls to a room.

"Next. Tomorrow we head to the Kazekage's office and ask if they've found any more of us. Right?" Ino asked.

"Yep!" Sakura grinned, then continued. "We'll figure our next stop after. We deserve a night's rest and a day off to search, don't you think?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Do you even need to ask?" she laughed.

Hinata gasped, then smiled broadly. "Hello, Suna!"

The other three peered through the evening sky. "Where?" They all asked. There was so much wind now, and since it was desert, the sand blew up everywhere, clouding their vision.

"It's only about five minutes away!" Hinata grinned at her friends.

"Awesome!" and with that they all sprinted to their destination of the Sand gates.

"Oh, yeah. Hey guys," Sakura called to them, through their incredible pace. "Hinata is our scout, Tenten keeps a tally of our money, and Ino, you'll take care of our new girls." She received a nod at each order, then continued again. "Even though I am the appointed leader, I will need suggestions and help through out this whole mission. I'm counting on you guys."

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Tenten smiled without hesitation.

"Got your back, Forehead-girl!" Ino grinned, then added, "You'll definitely need it, too!"

Sakura shot Ino a playful glare, and they slowed down just as they reached the gates.

The guards stopped them, as expected, and they each showed them their passports.

They quickly went through the village, stopping at the first decent hotel they saw.

"Tenten?" Tenten glance over at Sakura.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"We have a enough, right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed. Tenten checked the money they had pooled together. "Yep. Two nights here, two rooms, but we can't do this often."

"Right." Sakura smiled, with one thought going through her head; _teamwork_.

The four girls all went in and paid for the rooms. Hinata and Sakura in one room, Tenten and Ino in the other.

Tenten went to sleep immediately after changing and taking off all the lbs, courtesy of Sakura, and Ino quickly followed suit. Hinata and Sakura, however, stayed up for about half an hour before finally passing out.

As the four girls slept, they could all admit to just themselves, that they were worried. Very worried. Who knew how long it would take to gather their forces? They weren't truly sure if the main reason that they rushed to get there, was because they really just wanted to get the journey to Suna over and done with, or because they knew that the moment they stopped, their thoughts would go into utter turmoil. Only thinking about their home and how much they were going to miss them for the following time they were gone, or how much they already did.

Much to their relief, the night went quickly by in their dreams and as the woke up, they were refreshed to know that they could move again and stop thinking about Konoha.

"Next stop!" Sakura shouted, making many hotel visitors 'shush' her as they muttered something about 'kids' and 'only 6:30 am'. "Eheheheh. Sorry." she mumbled to them, but most were already almost asleep again.

"Anyways," Hinata started, giggling at her friends antics. "Let's get going to the Kazekage's office, ne?"

"Yep... Let's... G..." Tenten mumbled, then promptly fell on the floor, fast asleep.

Well, most were fully refreshed.

"Come on, Tenten!" Ino laughed and nudged her friend with her foot. "Do you want to be left behind again?"

That got the girl up and on her feet! "Let's go!" she exclaimed. "And please! NO WEIGHTS! After all, we are just walking around..."

"OK, OK, Ten-chan!" The other three giggled.

"I wonder how Gaara is, ne?" Sakura murmured.

"We'll never know if you guys just stand still!" Ino's tone was completely exasperated.

With that, they headed off to Gaara's office, chatting the whole way.

Just as they were about to head up the stairs to get into the Kazekage Tower, the girls ran into a few people. When they looked up, they saw a whole bunch of annoyed looking girls.

"Oh! W-we're s-sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"Better be, slut! I hope you aren't one." an obnoxious looking brunette scoffed. She was wearing _way_ too much make-up, and she looked too perfect. In a very horrible way.

"Hey! You could say sorry, too, you know!" Tenten retorted at them and took out a few sharp looking kunaii.

"T-Tenten." Hinata put her hand in front of the weapons. "I-it's OK." she mumbled.

"No, it's not!" Tenten protested. She really wanted to hit something...

"Hold on, Tenten." Ino sighed as she turned to the impatient group of girls. "What did you mean when you said 'aren't one'? One of what?"

"Those 'Prophecy Girls'. Didn't you see the posters all over town?" a blond haired girl glared at them. "I doubt you would. Too blind..." the girl muttered, but they caught each word and Tenten was looking deadlier than ever.

"It said to go to the Kazekage's office to get your elements checked." another, kinder looking one, sighed. "We weren't one them, sadly. Gaara-kun will never notice me!" she whined.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten then burst out laughing, with Hinata giggling pretty hard. "That's, gasp, what this, heh heh, is about?" Hinata asked, chuckling the whole time.

"Yes! Of course!" the brunette screeched. "Gaara will have to recognize our true beauty at one point! Come on, girls! Let's get away from those freaks. No way, could _they_ be in the prophecy..." With that, she stalked off, her group right behind.

The other four blinked at each other before full out laughing again, while continuing up the steps.

"You're kidding!" a voice from inside screamed, catching every one of the girls' attention. "I'm one of them?! YESSS!!!"

The four rushed up the remaining step, into the hallway, and through the Kazekage's door, just in time to hear him finishing up a sentence.

"Yes, you are one, but _please _stop screaming." a familiar redhead pleaded.

"Sorry, sorry! Just so excited, Gaara!" the girl exclaimed, happily.

Sakura stepped forward and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Gaara's voice sounded through the great wooden doors, and each of the four stepped in.

"Ahhh. The other Prophecy girls... Meet your newest member." he said, moving out of the way to reveal...

* * *

**AN: MWUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! So mean! XD Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be out quick, since it's already half done, but please don't forget to answer the question at the top of the page in you reviews. See you peoples later! OH!!! But first...**

**This chapter is dedicated to meh AWESOME reviewers:**

_ClOUdNiNE9, PieciesHateScorpios, charms, and PR Sakura_

**Especially to those who have reviewed more than once. Greatly appreciated, guys :)**


	6. Welcome

**Disclaimer: **Don't own... Bite me. :P

**AN: Oooo! Who is it? READ ON!!! XD**

**Recap:**

Sakura stepped forward and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Gaara's voice sounded through the great wooden doors, and each of the four stepped in.

"Ahhh. The other Prophecy girls... Meet your newest member." he said, moving out of the way to reveal...

**End Recap **

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.6 - Welcome

All four girls' mouthes dropped open.

"TEMARI?!?!" They screamed in unison.

"Ouch." Gaara winced but Temari just had the same grin that she put on right after she had figured out that she was in this prophecy.

"Yep!" She laughed. "I'm guessing you're the other ones from Konoha?"

Sakura stepped forward. "Yes. I'm the leader only because I got the signs and powers first. We have a book that Tsunade-sama lent us and it explains everything we need to know about the Prophecy... Apparently."

Temari nodded and Gaara sighed. "How long will you girls be staying here?"

"Eager to get rid of us, Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura teased, emphasizing on the 'kun'.

The other girls all giggled. "You don't like us, Gaara-_kun_?" Tenten fake pouted.

Gaara glared but had the smallest of blushes. "Just answer the question." he mumbled.

"Hai, hai." Sakura laughed. "We'll be staying the night and leave early tomorrow morning."

Temari raised her eyebrows at the early part and Ino shot her a lifeless grin. "About 5:30. That good for you, Temari?" she asked.

Maybe that was just a normal question but Ino seemed to have a bit of chilliness in her voice that only Sakura noticed. They had been friends long enough to be able to point out almost anything that seemed off or different.

Sakura frowned at her friend, but didn't bring it up since no one else seemed to notice. She shrugged. _'Guess Ino doesn't like the idea of more girls...? She does like to be extra special ...'_ It just didn't sound right. Who knows, right?

Just as all the girls were going to head out the door, Gaara called out to them. "One last question," he started, making them turn to face him and Sakura stepped up slightly, urging him to go on. "I've got a few more to check, and if no more come up, then I'll just see you at the gate tomorrow morning."

Sakura grinned, seeing this as a perfect excuse to bug him a bit more. "My, my! Aren't you sounding all professional, _Kazekage-sama_!"

He glared and all the girls hightailed it out of the room and down the steps, dodging the sand from an angry redhead, laughing the whole way.

He 'tsk'ed then chuckled himself. They always could get at least a bit of a laugh out of him.

Gaara then sighed. 'Back to paper work' he sighed. Of course it would never last long that moment of laughter. Someone or something always ruined it. He then heard a couple of very girlie squeals and decided that it would be both ruining his laugh this time.

**With the Girls**

They all giggled as they jogged down the steps, stopping at the bottom for some extra excited girls so they could rush as fast as they could up the steps on their mini high heels and skirts.

Temari laughed. "Poor Gaara!"

The others agreed, nodding their heads pityingly.

"So," Sakura started, turning to Temari as they continued down the sandy roads. "Where is a good place to go?" she asked.

Temari shrugged. "Training grounds?"

They were all about to agree when Hinata shook her head. "I don't think we should yet." she told them. They all looked questioningly at her and she blushed a bright crimson. "W-what I mean i-is that we should read th-that book, f-first! So we know what w-we can do." she stuttered, embarrassed by the attention.

"You're right, Hina-chan!" Temari exclaimed, throwing an arm over Hinata's petite shoulders, causing her to almost fall over.

Ino's eyes narrowed and she seemed to darken everything around her. "Great idea, Hina-chan."

Sakura suddenly widened her eyes, but went back to normal before anyone else noticed. "Y-yea. S-sure. Let m-me go g-get the book, O-OK?" Sakura asked, stuttering in a very Hinata-like way.

"OK. We'll meet you at the park." Temari told them, not really noticing too much of Sakura's sudden stiffness.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I'll come, Sakura-chan." she stated, slightly suspicious of her friend's behavior.

Sakura only nodded dumbly and the two raced towards the hotel, leaving the other three in their dust... Quite literally, too because of the sand.

Hinata and Temari just blinked, while Ino started walking off in the opposite direction.

Hinata noticed this and called out. "I-Ino-chan! Wait up!" She and Temari quickly caught up with her and all three headed to the park.

**With Sakura and Tenten**

"Wait up, Sakura-chan!" Tenten called to her sprinting friend. "What's wrong?"

Sakura ran into the hotel and straight to Hinata and her's door. She then turned around in front of it, finally, to face her friend. "D-did you notice Ino's deadly aura? It was all around her!" she half panted, half shouted.

Tenten nodded her head slightly then cocked it to the side. "Yea, why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what's Ino's problem, but that was just plain terrifying!" Sakura exclaimed, finally having caught her breath.

"O... K? Point?" Tenten asked slowly.

"Well, earlier I noticed that she seemed rather cold, but I didn't think much of it. That was back in Gaara's office. I just thought that maybe she just didn't want someone else to have these powers, but it didn't make a whole lot of sense. It also wouldn't explain that aura!" she explained.

"... You don't think it had anything to do with last summer when Ino had a crush on Shikamaru and he ended up asking Temari out?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded. "Now that you mention it, that is a possibility, but she did tell us that she was over him."

"True." Tenten agreed. "What if she didn't tell us the truth?"

Sakura laughed. "Ino has always been open with her feelings towards guys!"

"Oh yeah! Remember Sasuke and that huge cru-" Tenten stopped, realizing the sudden tenseness in the air and turned to Sakura, who seem very rigid. "I mean, yeah. It doesn't sound like Ino-chan. But... Maybe this is true. Not a crush." she finished softly.

Sakura then brightened up. "Another thing to tease her about!" she exclaimed, but her smile seemed to be less... real. "Now, where's that darn book...?" she asked, heading into her room and digging through the clothing and other items thrown randomly on the floor. You'd think it would be slightly neater considering that they only got there last night, but surprisingly, neither Hinata nor Sakura enjoyed cleaning, and preferred the mess.

After unearthing the book from somewhere underneath the dresser **(AN: How on earth did it get there...?)**, she and Tenten left the room, locking it and heading back towards where the others were.

Once they finally found the others, all five sat in the only place in the whole park with soft green grass and stretched. Sakura then began skimming through, stating random facts out loud. Some important, some interesting, and some completely irrelevant but it kept all awkward silences that seemed to be lingering about between them, so it all worked out.

It was around dusk by the time they finally got back up and went to the hotel rooms and Temari to her house. Sakura was double checking some necessities that they'd need for when they started training.

"Goodnight, guys!" Sakura and Hinata chorused which was followed by the same reply from the other two. "Night."

"Next stop is Mist. We'll keep planning from there." Sakura reminded them before she shut her door and they all went to their beds, sleeping soundly through out the night.

--

**AN: It's out! And the ****next**** chapter will probably be the longest yet and one of the most exciting for a bit. YES!! XD I know I said extra early, but honestly? It was a holiday, so I took a break! -Friend shakes her fist angrily- Sweat drop Anyways, hope you liked. Yes, I put the chance of a Gaara and ? in here. You're allowed to change your mind on the couples, too. All my stories are getting updated today or tomorrow because of my parents! Yippee:D This being the first. :)**

**This chapter is (once again) dedicated to my reviewers:**

_ClOUdNiNE9, PieciesHateScorpios, deepcutfighter, PR Sakura, Luka1Sakura, and Lady V-chan__(my first reviewer!)_

**Special thanks to my parents, siblings, and friends who have also been reviewing in their own way since they don't have FF accounts! AND my regular reviewers who have reviewed for every chapter (PR Sakura, ClOUdNiNE9, and PiecesHateScorpios)! You guys ROCK!!! XD**

Next chapter called: An Interesting Encounter


	7. Sound? HEBI! Eep!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I don't think anyone would have died, and if they did, there would have been tear marks smudged into the manga books:P OK, so I don't cry over deaths, but this disclaimer has to do with the title, and I'll just shut up now! ;P On to the story!!

**AN: But, before that, I have two things to say. One; Itachi and Sasuke have not encountered just yet and two; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PieciesHateScorpios!!!! This chapter is dedicated solely to you:)**

**Recap:**

"Next stop is Mist. We'll keep planning from there." Sakura reminded them before she shut her door and they all went to their beds, sleeping soundly through out the night.

**End Recap **

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.7 - Sound? HEBI?! Eep!

A straight month of training, searching, and staying at random hotels across the countries went by and not a single other member had been recovered. Since the first four in their group of five already had jobs (Hinata: scout; Ino: new girls; Tenten: treasurer; and Sakura: leader), Temari had taken on the duty of holding onto prized/important, expensive, or just special items and keeping track of night shifts. She was also a big influence in their next village to stop at, because she was the oldest in their group so far and she had traveled much more than the other four.

"Sakura..." Tenten started, turning slowly to their pink haired leader. "I know that you don't want to go there, but I think it's our only option left. Honestly! We've checked every single possible country, except... there."

Sakura's eyes steeled. "No way. Nuh-uh." she stated firmly.

Tenten sighed in defeat and Hinata sped up a bit to take Tenten's place. "Y-you know Kura-chan, I think Ten-chan's right. We should go to-" she was cut off by Sakura turning her head.

"Sorry, Hina-chan, but I can't go there. I really can't." Sakura sighed, knowing what was next.

Ino raced up and took her place. "Forehead girl, you may be the leader, but it's a majority, as well. We _are_ going to-"

"No Ino-pig!" Sakura almost screamed that.

Just as the three were going to accept defeat, Temari ran up next to Sakura on the other side, and spoke in a very firm voice.

**"Stop being childish, Sakura. We are going to Sound."**

Sakura nodded her head rapidly and edged a little closer to Ino, in fear of Temari's voice. "OK, OK. We'll go! Hurry now!" she called out and doubled her already fast pace.

Temari chuckled, while the other three looked at her weirdly for a moment, before they also doubled their pace, joining their leader ahead.

"Works every time!" Temari grinned, then quickly caught up to the rest.

**About two hours later**

Sakura started slowing her pace. They were tiring out and they still needed to train for that day and set up camp.

"Hinata?" she called to dark haired friend a bit behind her. "Can you scan with your Byakugan for a good training spot a place to sleep?"

Hinata nodded and activated her eye technique with a faint whisper of 'Byakugan'. "Hai."

That had been part of their routine every day; running as far and fast as they could, stopping only when necessary, training, and honing their powers - so far to no avail - and then setting up camp, eating, and finishing it all up with sleeping and taking turns for look out.

"There's a well spaced clearing to the east." the Hyuuga heiress told them, pointing diagonally to their left. "It looks perfect." she smiled.

Sakura grinned. "Awesome! Maybe tonight we can retry our powers..."

Ino nodded her head rapidly. "I sure hope so, eh Tema-chan?" she asked, throwing her arm gently over the blond fan user's shoulders. I had taken about two weeks for the two to warm up with each other, but it paid off the two were practically inseparable! Of course, there were still some tense moments. Especially when a certain lazy genius' name was mentioned...

"Of course. It is why we're all together, right?" Temari confirmed and lightly pushed Ino's arm off her neck; it had been tilting her slightly, and if she hadn't, they both would've ran into that big sleeping man.

Wait a minute! Sleeping man?

All five of the girls seemed to notice at the same time, and came to a halt quickly, landing in the clearing Hinata was talking about.

"Umm..." Sakura started, backtracking slowly until she came back to where that man was. "Hello?" she asked unsurely.

The man jumped up, startled, and Sakura was taken back at his height. "Who are you?!" he asked her loudly.

Suddenly, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari all jumped out from behind the bushes, and landed right beside Sakura.

The man seemed unfazed and his chakra was high, proving him to be a shinobi and a rather strong one at that! However, his chakra seemed... evil. Dark. His hair was slightly unruly and he had huge muscles, but they weren't bulky. He was tall and big, yes, but he wasn't fat. He actually looked quite fit, just like a good shinobi should be, excluding those that needed to be... _''big boned', in Chougi's words'_, Ino mused.

The girls were about to speak when they all tensed, excluding the man in front of them, feeling three other chakras heading their way.

Sakura cursed inwardly. They all knew that they were too weak to fight in their currently tired state. Sure, they could take on this man if they all worked together, but four? No way!

"Guys, we better go... and fast!" Tenten told them, turning around and started to drag the others with her, when they realized that they hadn't acted quick enough.

"Yamette **(1)**. Who are you?" A different Male's voice called out. One that they all recognized _very_ well.

Fearing that it was who they suspected, they were about to leave with out turning around to face him, when they heard another voice. A feminine voice. An _annoying_ voice.

"When he asks you something, ANSWER IT!" the voice practically screeched that at them.

Sakura took up the courage and spun slowly around with the other four. Their suspicions were correct.

"S-" she started, then stopped. Taking a deep breath and held all emotions out, she restarted. "It's polite to tell your name first. You of all people should know that..." she paused. "Sa-su-ke." She said it in a mocking voice, sounding out each syllable.

Sure enough, the last Uchiha, the third Uchiha traitor of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke stood there in all his pride and glory. And a redhead hanging off his arm like no tomorrow?

"True enough, but you already know my name..." Sasuke stated. "Sa-ku-ra." he mocked back with a smirk.

The redhead's eyes steeled. _'No one has ever gotten a full sentence out of Sasuke-kun except Suigetsu! And this is even with emotion. How does that pink-haired freak know him and why do they speak so freely together?'_

Sakura frowned, she wanted so badly to hug him or at least cry and tell him how much she missed him, but no way. This was her moment. She was not going to be weak.

Sakura glared. "What do you want, Uchiha?" she snapped, taking the proud Uchiha back slightly.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" he ignored her question.

She tried again, also ignoring his question. "Who is your new team?"

"Answer my question." he glared back.

"I asked first." she stated, smirk crossing her pretty facial features.

"Hn."

"ARG!" she threw her arms up in the air.

The two teams watched the fight, looking back and forth seeing who would win. Both were extremely surprised that she had kept him talking that long.

"Alright." Sakura grinned, turning to the first man that had started this whole mess (in the girls' opinion, actually it was their curiosity and the location picked). "Watashi wa **(2)** Haruno Sakura. What are your names?"

"Me?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Juugo, nice to meet you Sakura-san. That's Suigetsu and Karin. Apparently you already know Sasuke-sama, though." he smiled.

"Yes, thank-you Juugo-san." she smiled back then turned to Sasuke who was busy glaring at the two. "Ha!"

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked roughly.

Temari stepped up. "It's none of your business, traitor. What are you?"

Sasuke scowled at her. "Hn."

Sakura sighed. "What if we tell you and you tell us in return?"

Sasuke turned grimaced. "Fine. We left sound, killed Orochimaru and we're currently heading towards Itachi."

"To kill him?" she prompted and he nodded. "Good enough. We're traveling to find some... certain females that possess... certain powers."

"How vague." Suigetsu laughed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in agreement and Tenten continued for her. "We're part of a group called the Female Prophecy and-"

"Female Prophecy?!" Karin squealed. "No way! I didn't know it actually existed."

Tenten continued. "-We're searching for the others. There is supposed to be three more, but so far, it's just us five."

Karin grinned. "Can you test me or whatever? Please?" she pleaded.

The five glanced at each other for a moment, with out speaking, then they all turned back to her at the same time and Hinata took it upon herself to take out the element cards from 's backpack.

"Here. Just channel your chakra into it, and we'll see what happens, okay?" Hinata asked, handing the card to the ecstatic redhead.

She nodded happily and took a moment to examine the card.

Ino sighed. "It's not going to bite." she scoffed. "It'll tell us what element you are, and if you have all five, then you're one of us." She paused then mumbled, "I doubt it, though..."

Karin caught it and lightly glared at the blond haired blue eyed teen, before channeling her chakra into it, determinedly.

The reaction of the card was immediate.

**Three hours later**

Karin rushed back into the clearing from gathering wood.

"Tee hee!" she giggled, making the other people in the campsite, except Juugo, who was reading a random book **(AN: who knows where he got that...?)**, raise their eyebrows. "You guys were right! I am in the Female Prophecy!"

"Yep, the cards never lie, and I reactivated mine." Sakura grinned, stepping up behind her. Her hands were also full of wood, but she was drenched head to toe in water.

Yes, Karin was in their group, and though the girls weren't as excited as Karin, they were at least relieved they had found their sixth member. The spent about two hours going over the book that Sakura had received from Tsunade, and the last hour setting up camp. The girls had joined into Hebi's193" value"He bi's, He-bi's, Heb's, Hebe's, Herbie's, Herb's, Herby's, Hobie's, Hubie's, Hobo's, Hob's, Hub's, Debi's, Hedi's, Hube's, Haber's, Hobey's, Huber's, Hubey's, Herbs, Heir's, Bi's, He's, Hi's, Hobos, Eb's, Habit's, Hobs, Hubs, Hew's, Hui's, Heirs, Hobbies, Hubbies, Hobbs, Habits, Heb, Bis, Hes, His, Herbie, Hubris, Hebe, Hess, Hers, Hews" / group until the next morning, then they'd head back to Sound, Karin leading the way.

"Ano... Kura-chan?" Hinata started slowly, taking in her emerald eyed friend's disheveled appearance.

"What's with all the water?" Tenten finished, trying not to laugh at Sakura wet white shirt and threw her a jacket to cover up before any of the other guys came back, since Juugo obviously wasn't paying much attention.

"Hmmm?" Sakura's brow furrowed and she looked down. "Ohhh!" she laughed. "Apparently I have a lot of water skills."

Hinata and Tenten laughed with her. "Well, that book of yours did say that we each had at least one main skill." Temari analyzed, stepping up beside her, carrying two buckets full of water.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "True. Maybe one of mine is water?"

"Who knows." Ino giggled, carrying some freshly filled water bottles. "But I sure hope I get to have the lightning element."

"Wouldn't that just be perfect for Ino?" Temari snickered to Tenten, who agreed with a laugh.

Ino glared. "Oh, thanks, guys." she deadpanned.

Just then, Sasuke and Suigetsu got back, both holding large piles of wood.

"Who has fist watch?" Suigetsu asked.

"Now that we have a bigger group for the night, we might as well have two watchers per shift." Sasuke stated, devoid of emotion once again as he started the fire and prepared their supper.

"Sure, makes sense." Sakura agreed.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," Karin crooned. "You could come with us..."

"Hn." he grunted.

"That means 'no'." Suigetsu sighed and Sasuke was glad that Suigetsu was the only person outside of Team 7 that understood his 'Hn's and 'Aa's.

Sakura chuckled, grabbing her cooked food **(AN: didn't take that long, did it? 0.o Super food! lol)**, then suddenly started missing Naruto. Naruto was the first in their team to understand Sasuke's 'language', Sakura following and Kakashi last. She sighed. "I'll take first watch." she stated. "Ino, you next, then Tenten, Hinata, and lastly Temari."

The girls nodded then Sasuke faced his Team Hebi for one of the last times while Karin was still in it. "Suigetsu, you're second, then Juugo twice, then Karin. I'll go first as usual." he smirked and Sakura scowled at the thought of him taking the same watch as her.

"On second thought-" Sakura started, then was cut off by Sasuke.

"Might as well turn in now. I'll wake you up when I'm done, Suigetsu." he said and the others nodded, packing in and heading into their respective sleeping areas.

"H-hey!" Sakura protested, but Sasuke smirked.

"What? You scared of me? You seemed fine earlier, hmmm?"

She glared hard, then quickly turned. "I'm fine, thanks." she snapped, back facing him as she sat in front of the fire, trying her best to ignore the raven haired man, handsome chest showing through the sound clothes. She had just taken her first actual look at him since they re met, and he wasn't that bad to look at... _'In fact, he looks quite... nice.'_ she partially admitted, not wanting to use exact words, in fear of a blush.

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly and he sat beside her.

_'Ohhh, this' be a long night.'_ Sakura groaned inwardly.

As the shifts went by, not much chatting went between the watchers. Sometimes the occasional boring topic or past came up, but it was pretty quiet. By about six in the morning, they all got up and packed their belongings.

As they said their goodbyes, Sakura couldn't help but say, "I hope you come back to Konoha once you're done with your ambition. Naruto would definitely appreciate it, Sasuke-kun." She didn't even notice the forbidden '-kun', but as they parted their separate ways, she whispered so quietly, only Sasuke heard, even though she didn't want him to. "...And so would I, Sasuke-kun..."

"Alright, girls! Keep up. We can make it to Sound in two days if we go fast." Karin called out, setting an extremely fast pace.

Sakura grinned evilly, forgetting that goodbye, while the other four shivered. They knew what was about to happen. "Oh, we can go fast." she laughed. "Believe that." With that little statement, she passed Karin effortlessly, throwing a heavy matching set of weights to her. "Keep those on."

Karin's eyes bulged. "Eep! Do you know how heavy these are? And look how fast!" she protested, holding the weights with both arms.

"Yes, and we're all wearing them. Come on. We could make it in just one day!"

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and even Temari all groaned. Oh, yes, they knew what that meant and they knew that they'd be in for hell!

"Darn you, Sakura!" Ino screeched, then mumbled, "Leader? Yes. Deadly? Yes. Strict? Yes. Mean and harsh? ANOTHER FREAKIN' YES!!"

They all raced on, catching up to their laughing leader. Definitely hell...

--

**AN: Yepperz, it's out and done on Feb. 28th, as promised to ****PieciesHateScorpios****. Happy B-day again and hope everyone likes it. Long, ne? Rofl What will happen next? Wait til March 4th, my b-day! Lol See you all then! ...And yes, I know I said I'd make it the longest chapter, but I had way to much homework and this was the most exciting and adventurous chapter so far. So ha! Lol**

Translations:

1) Yamette : Stop

2) Watashi wa ... : My name is ...

**This chapter is actually not dedicated to my reviewers this time, but I thank you all the same (has anyone else noticed that this list is getting slightly longer?):**

_ClOUdNiNE9, PieciesHateScorpios, deepcutfighter, Lady V-chan, Luka1Sakura, and PR Sakura_

**Thanks so much guys! Each and every review is greatly appreciated.**

_- Cady_


	8. Finally!

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied (another way of saying that I don't own Naruto and probably never will, but I don't want to admit it).

**AN: Before I go one, I would like to say something that is rather IMPORTANT! If there's any 'All These Games' readers in here, you should know that the next chapter is coming out tomorrow, and then it will go on an official hiatus until 'What's Wrong Hina-Chan' is finished. Although, you will be happy to know (unless you also read the other as well) that 'W. W. H-C?' is only going to be another five or six chapters, so you don't have to wait that long. I was never really planning for either of them to be too long, anyways. Oh, and all chapters will be coming out much faster because of it! Yays! XD Anyways, on with the story, ne? )**

**Songs that I was listening to (just 'cause! XD):**

Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire (of course! My inspiration! XD) - Toybox

Magical - ATC

Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis

You Spin Me - Dope (and I'm not even kidding about the name! Heh heh!)

You & Me - Lifehouse

Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

Far Away - Nickleback

Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

La La Superstar - DJ Melody (the only place to find this song on youtube is: **www . youtube . com / watch?vMDURwSJdTU&featurerelated** with out the spaces. :D PeinKona! XD)

Remember the Name - Fort Minor (awesome amv: **www . youtube . com / watch?vEh8qPjn1o**with out the spaces! :D All Inori's vids are amazing, you just have to get past the long intro. Watch out for swearing... Heh heh. Shhh!)

**Wow! I have a large variety in music, ne? XD There were more, too, but I couldn't put all of them! XP Lol!**

**Recap:**

"D you, Sakura!" Ino screeched, then mumbled, "Leader? Yes. Deadly? Yes. Strict? ANOTHER FREAKIN' YES!!"

They all raced on, catching up to their laughing leader. Definitely hell...

**End Recap**

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.8 - Finally!

"This is it."

_'Finally!'_ Five girls chorused, inwardly. The one who had announced it was plopped down on a rock, busily rubbing her sore calves.

Six girls certain girls had just arrived in front of a large hole in side of a cliff, leading downwards. The female who had showed them it was, of course, Karin. They had been travelling for a little over a day; almost half the time Karin had said they would take, and they were all wearing weights. Strangely, their stamina appeared to be rapidly growing.

All six kunoichis couldn't wait until they had their last two members; the adrenaline was pumping hard in their systems and they knew that they had to train hard soon.

Karin was the only exception, however. She was still getting used to the heavy weights and was not yet used to going at such a fast pace when she had thought before was fast enough!

"Shouldn't we take a break?" Karin pleaded, stretching out slightly on the rocky terrain beside the entrance way.

Sakura turned to Karin, giving her an incredulous look. "This is Sound, isn't it?" She received a nod from the redhead and continued. "There are more people inside here, aren't there?" A hesitant nod this time in reply. "And you left here after helping to let out some people who weren't allowed to get away, didn't you?"

Karin sighed. "Didn't I tell you? I have an ability that allows me to track down other people's chakra much better than most people. I can also sense the chakra way before others from long distances away. Why do you think Sasuke wanted me on his team?" she growled, grumpily, then added quickly, "Other than my beauty, of course!"

Sakura glared. "No, you didn't tell us and honestly! Can't you just forget about Sasuke for a while?" she asked.

"Bugging you, Sakura?" Ino whispered from behind her.

Sakura shot another glare. Another thing that had been increasing between them was their impatience and inability to get along. "Drop it, Ino-pig."

Ino growled, angrily. "Why? I just started, Forehead-girl."

Sakura was about ready to lash out at her, when Hinata stepped in between them quickly. "Stop it, would you?" She sighed. "I don't see anyone and, like you said, Sakura, Karin is wanted here, too. Why would she lie?"

Sakura and Ino glanced at Hinata, before they stuck out their right hands. "For the sake of this mission." They agreed and shook.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. "Great."

"So... Does that mean that we're having a break?" Temari asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure. As long as we all keep a good look out and stay together." She shot a careful glance at Karin who was still stretched out.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay! Rest it is!" Sakura said, grinning. With that, each girl found a comfy, safe spot, and relaxed completely. "Don't fall asleep, though." she warned.

"Alright, alright." Tenten murmured, trying to block out the sound.

Within minutes, each girl was fast asleep.

**In the bushes not too far away**

"See that? They let their guard down." a feminine voice whispered to her companion.

The second female snickered. "Karin's there, too... Not so f-ing high and mighty now, is she?"

"Tsk, tsk. Whatever should we do?" the first asked, sarcastically and the two grinned.

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

She grinned sadistically, saying nothing, but as she turned back to the scene of the girls in deep slumber, her hitae-ate shone. Sound.

**(AN: I really should end it here, but I won't just because I haven't updated in so long! Count yourselves lucky! ... Besides, this is under my own personal limit.)**

The first young woman stepped out, daintily placing her small, sandal-covered feet between the sleeping females. Her companion paused for a moment, before following her.

The two examined the girls and took off most of their easy-to-get weapons. Once they had deemed it safe enough, the first female kicked one of them awake. It happened to be Ino, which wasn't the safest pick.

"What the-?!" the blond screeched as she flung herself into a sitting position. She hadn't exactly been ready for being awoken, and was deadset on making the person pay. She was, that is, until she noticed what had happened.

Immediately, she reached for a weapon and noticed that a lot of her main ones were missing.

Luckily for them, her screech had woken up the other four and they, too, had pulled out their closest weapon and looked about.

Ino was peering carefully at two laughing females with vengeance.

Sakura glanced up at them, then realization came back like a punch to the face.

"We fell asleep!" she exclaimed.

Karin, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari had a look of horror on their faces, while Ino had already figured it out.

"Y-you're d-dead." she murmured in a very Hinata-like way **(AN: the stuttering, people!)**.

"Oh?" the first one asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then tell me this; why are we alive?"

By now, the others had taken a good look at them, and had discovered that Ino was, supposed to be right about that.

The first female had long, dark hair, dark eyes, and had gotten quite tall. She wore a Sound headband; a grey scarf around her neck, black splotches covering it like a cow's print; a green, sleeveless shirt; and capri-like pants that matched her scarf. It was pretty much the same outfit she wore before, but she now wore sandals instead of boots and her headband was scratched. Her clothes also seemed quite dirty and were ripped in some places.

"Kin... Right?" Sakura asked, quietly. If she could get through Sasuke with out freaking out, then why shouldn't she be able to get through old enemies that were supposed to be dead, and now were probably much stronger with the advantage of more weapons? Of course, they probably could win with numbers alone, but she was taught never to underestimate people.

"Hn. I see you remember... Pinky." Kin laughed.

Sakura ignored that, and focused on the other girl. This one she didn't recognize, but it seemed that Temari did.

She had dark eyes as well, but she had red, medium length, messily cut hair. A bit of her bangs draped down between her eyes, but she didn't seem to mind and wore a hat over it. She also wore a light tan coloured, sleeveless dress-type clothing with a black mesh shirt underneath and slits at the bottom to allow easier movement. He wrists were covered in long, black covers **(AN: I forget what those things are called ... Brownie points to anyone who can help me!)**that started half way up her upper arm and went down to her palm and around her thumb, but didn't cover her whole hand. Her Sound headband was also scratched and she had black boots on with black shorts underneath her dress - like Sakura's shorts. **(AN: Yeah, I changed their clothing. I don't like those bows! Deal! XD)**

"What's your name again...?" Temari asked.

The girl turned to her with a slight growl. "You remember me... I'm touched." she spat, sarcastically. She waited a moment then added, "Tayuya. Ex Sound four member."

Temari grinned. "Right. You tried to kill Shikamaru and I when we tried to get Sasuke back." She received a nod. "And you swore a lot..."

Tayuya glared. "Still do, little s."

Sakura glared back. "What do you want, anyways? If you're no longer part of Sound, which I'm guessing by your scratched headbands, then why do care if we're here?"

Kin and Tayuya grinned sadistically. "We're bored, of course. Why not spar again?" Kin asked, aiming her question at the pink haired leader. "I remember from the chuunin exams that you sucked!" She laughed. "Do you want to make this more of a challenge now, hmm?"

Sakura grimaced at the memory of her genin days. _'Weak.'_ She knew that she was far from that by now, but it still fired her up.

"You're on."

The other girls in her group looked at her in shock. Was she really going to fight them? They had work to do.

Temari then stepped forward, understanding what Sakura wanted to do now, and she faced Tayuya. "How about it, then?" she asked.

Tayuya smirked. "Why not?"

"Ino! You join me." Sakura called out to her friend. "Hinata, too."

Both girls nodded; they wanted in on the action. Who knows - they might even get to fight!

Temari turned her head towards Tenten and Karin. "How about it?" she asked, grinning.

Karin and Tenten grinned slightly as well, and took out their remaining weapons in agreement.

Sakura, being the leader, made the first move. She lunged forward, a new katana that she had bought in Wave, strong in her right hand's grip. Slashing toward Kin, hoping for some kind of hit, instead it only met air.

Kin had ducked, Hinata had expected it and activated her Byakugan. Leaping in front of Kin while Sakura jumped back, readying some weapons along with Ino, Hinata used Gentle Fist, her clan's special technique. She got a few chakra points, but the rest missed with Kin's excellent dodging. When the ex-Sound girl got bored with their constant attacks, she started fighting back.

With Temari, Tenten, Karin, and Tayuya, they were having about the same luck. Tayuya had yet to pull out her flute, but Tenten and Temari still hadn't pulled out their fans (Temari) or scrolls (Tenten). It was like an unspoken agreement that they weren't trying to kill each other for what ever reason. Just like Kin had said earlier, it was a spar. Not exactly 'friendly', but nice enough to not cause any fatal damage.

About ten minutes later, however, Ino had gotten slightly inpatient with this casual stuff and still hadn't forgiven them for the rude awakening. She decided that this would be the perfect chance to try out her new powers.

Calling out things she didn't recognize, different attacks that she had never seen before started spewing out against Kin and even Tayuya. They were all fire and lightning jutsus, though; the elements that stuck out the most when she hd first taken that card to find out that she controlled all the elements.

Tenten followed suit immediately, along with Hinata and Temari. Karin wasn't sure if she could do it, but tried a second or two after - to find that it worked, and sent her water spraying - while Sakura hesitated, not wanting to kill them for whatever reason. Actually it was more like she felt that she shouldn't. As if something inside of her told her not to go against them at all, even!

Kin and Tayuya were irked, to say the least. Seriously, though; wouldn't you if you suddenly had five kunoichis shouting random chants and phrases with crushing elemental justus to follow up? However, that wasn't the only thing that bothered them. They grinned.

Kin stuck an arm up, Tayuya following her example. "Oh? Is that how you do it, hmmm?" she asked, and before they could comprehend what was happening, fire and earth elements were flying at them at imaginable paces.

"Finally!" Tayuya exclaimed, as her fire lightly singed the fresh ground that Tenten had risen up only seconds earlier. "We've found you!"

The two grinned again, and all at once, the fighting completely commenced.

"_You_ were looking for _us_?" Sakura asked, incredulously.

**AN: That's everyone! Now... The fun really begins! Oh yes, it's just getting started! XD La dee da! La dee dee! (Song: Magical) ... Don't ask... XP And see?! I told you that you would get my last AN (at the end of chapter seven) later. Get it now? :D By the way, please ignore the swearing if you don't like that, but I have to keep them in character. After all, Tayuya swears A LOT! XD**

**And it's back to being dedicated to my reviewers. Those commenters are:**

_PieciesHateScorpios, ClOUdNiNE9, Lady V-Chan, Luka1Sakura, and PR Sakura_

**THANKS!**

**- Cady :D**


	9. The Contents in the Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Try Kishimoto-sama. :)

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I have some awesome news. This story got onto a c2! 0.0 Thanks to whoever added it on. :D Oh, and there are minor spoilers in this fiction as well as things made up by yours truly. -Bows-**

**Recap:**

"Finally!" Tayuya exclaimed. "We've found you!"

The two grinned again, and at once, all the fighting commenced.

"_You_ were looking for _us_?" Sakura asked, incredulously.

**End Recap**

* * *

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.9 - The Contents in the Book

"So... let me get this straight." Sakura mumbled, facing Tayuya and Kin with Tenten, Ino, Karin, and Hinata behind her. Temari was standing in between scrutinizing the two ex-Sound girls before them, despite Sakura's orders to sit. "You guys are also part of our group and you were searching for us? That means that we have everyone!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Hmph. We were just looking, not actually wanting to be a part of this 'Prophecy'. We want no alliance, so if you're looking for friends, then too damn bad!" Tayuya hissed.

Temari glared. She was definitely ready to just kill them on the spot, but Sakura had told her that they needed to some how gain their trust. "No. Too bad for you and us, that we actually... need you in this group."

Kin sent an annoyed glance at the tall, blond from Suna, before directing her attention back at the pink haired leader. "I- We don't care. Like Tayuya said, we don't want to be in this, so you can count us out."

Sakura sighed. She should have known that they wouldn't be able to get every one to co-operate just like that. "How about this, then?" she started. "What if you stay with us while we train, since we don't have to really travel that much now that we have everyone, and other than that, you can do your own thing?"

Kin and Tayuya glanced at each other. It sounded like a pretty good deal and this way, they'd learn quite a bit more about their powers along with theirs. They both turned back to the group. "Fine." They stated in unison.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten smirked, while Temari's glare intense-ified. Hinata just smiled warmly.

**The Next Day**

When the six girls woke up early that morning, they found that Kin and Tayuya were already near by and doing warm ups for training.

Sakura sighed as she and the other four began doing their morning duties. After dressing in her every day training clothes, she dug the large, heavy book from the bottom of her back pack; the one on the Female Prophecy. "Come on, guys!" she called out.

Once all eight girls were settled near enough to hear, Ino took the book from her pink haired friend and leader.

"Alright. Chapter one: The Basics." she began. "There are eight girls in the Female Prophecy. While they each control every element, they hold special powers over a particular element; every one with a different combination. The leader of this group is decided by who receives their powers first. The girls that are a part of this are often looked down upon and aren't considered likely enough to live all that long, and shouldn't. The powers from being in this group make it so that these girls can not fully die until they have realized their power, no matter what. After they have discovered it and are with out strong protection - such as others from the group - however, they are left vulnerable to death, so this is one of the reasons that we have come to believe that they have already have come and gone; because of their own belief to being mortal that wasn't even the complete truth."

Kin and Tayuya nodded. "That makes sense. We're alive, aren't we?" Kin pointed out.

"True." Tenten agreed, ignoring Temari's mutter of 'unfortunately'. Taking the book from Ino, the brunette continued for her. "Chapter two: Training. If you are part of this mythological-" A few distinct 'tsk's were heard at this. "-group, pay very close attention. First off; elements. These represent the girl's own personality. The leader will have the main elements of fire and water. Fire - a fierce leader and a mean left hook. Stubborn, yet trustworthy. Water - a talented helper, usually skilled in medicine or the like. Some one who douses the flames of others (and occasionally their own, as the case may be) once they get too large or dangerous; a peace maker of sorts, but not quite. Also extremely persistent and wise, which tends to make her annoying to her enemies." Tenten paused. "That's Sakura, isn't it?"

After receiving a lot of annoyed 'yes's and 'would you just continue', she started the next part to the same chapter with a deep breath. "The next is said to be in the top four strongest of this group. She has the elements of fire and lightning. Fire - a light when a person is in the dark and scared or in need of help. Another trust worthy friend; a strong protector. Lightning - a sudden attacker; often deadly and loud, too. Strong, yet could be slightly arrogant and a little _too_ confident; a possible down fall along with her noise level."

Ino's eyes lit up, excitedly. "That's me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "That does sound like her." she muttered, adding quietly, "Especially the arrogant part..."

The blond grinned. "Yeah... Hey!"

Tenten decided to take a break, handing the heavy, old book to Kin. "Next is- Oh wait. Is this the same chapter?" she asked, turning to Tenten in confusion.

"Yeah, it's too long." the bun haired girl whined.

Kin almost laughed, before regaining herself once more. "Alright, alright." she sighed, beginning the sentence again. "The third girl is another one in the top four with two elements that she exceeds especially in. She specializes in water and wind. Water - another brilliant medic. This kunoichi was once thought as the weakest, but her wisdom and patience flows out to become a wide river or water fall; blessing every one and every thing in it's path with her kindness. A definite peace maker. Wind - also persistent, but in a quieter form; known by those who speak of this prophecy as the 'Deadly Angel in Turmoil'. She is as quiet as a whisper, but as deadly and raging as the sea. Calling, crying, singing, and unsure."

The same thought came to all of the girls from Leaf and Sand, but it was Sakura who announced with pride, "Hinata."

Kin continued after a quick, scrutinizing once over directed at the shy Hyuuga. "The fourth is the last in the top strongest. She possesses earth and lightning as her strongest traits. Earth - a slow former, yet tough and true. An honest friend that will always have your back and is strong in the means of hiding and camouflaging. Lightning - another sudden attacker, but hers is more direct and quiet with less confidence. A beauty with or with out her thunder and is sometimes thought to be the strongest preciosity next to the leader. Never truly proven, as this is a Prophecy that should happen."

More 'tsk's and a few muffled laughs to hide their disbelief. It already happened, after all. They were living proof!

"Tenten!" Karin exclaimed. Surprised, all the girls turned to her. "What? I've been around you guys long enough to know that that description sounds an awful lot like her."

"She's right." Sakura agreed, grinning at the brown haired weapon mistress.

Tenten laughed. "Cool..."

The young leader laughed as well, taking the large text from the suddenly relieved Kin. "Man, this is a huge chapter." Sakura muttered, then finished up the reading for that chapter. "The last four only have one element but are just as important to the group. One has the wind as their main specialty. This person has to have been a wielder of it before she discovered the Prophecy."

"Temari!" Ino cried out, happy that they were figuring everything out with out a hitch. It was, after all, pretty easy.

Sakura continued, ignoring Ino's remark, but she agreed inwardly. "The second and third are supposed to be the only ones to 'die' before finding the group. They would also have the most difficulty fitting in with the group, as they had been enemies in previous battles. One possesses the main ability in the element of fire, the other earth. The one with fire is another medic to the group, but will not always be willing to share with the other girls. The one with earth is more protective of her friends then she lets on."

Tayuya and Kin smirked. Obviously them.

"Both will be become trust worthy, but their down falls are their distrust to others." Well, the two faltered in their smirk there, but Sakura finished up, anyway. "Lastly, the eighth and final kunoichi to make up this group. She is the one to be least suspected for being in it, as she has a strong ability, already, but she has the strongest power over water."

Karin nodded. That must be her, then.

"You have another ability?" Tenten asked, incredulously. "What is it?"

"I can locate and track other shinobi's chakra easily from long distances away. That's the reason Sasuke-kun wanted me on his team." the red head sighed, receiving nods from around the group.

"Who's next, then?" Ino asked, looking around the group to check who has gone and who hasn't.

Hinata, who had yet to speak out her thoughts, finally took the book, giving her friend a break, and started up herself. "Ch-chapter three: Alliances." she stated, confidently. So confidently, in fact, that the girls who knew her well, suddenly thought that this wasn't the real Hinata, aside from the first stutter, but she continued. "These girls have some the toughest lives in the whole world. Once they have figured it out, part of the prophecy is that it _will_leak out some how. Either by betrayal, hypnotism, an extra witness, or just by accident in one way or another, but it will. The rest is history. Once it's out, many will seek it... This group must _not_ under _any_ circumstances make alliances with any one. Other wise, they're doomed to fail. The only safe alliance, and one that is actually needed to receive their strongest and most true powers, is with each other. If they do not, they, once again, do not stand a chance."

Well, that shocked every one. Not only Hinata not stuttering or her extremely serious voice (although it was quite a shocker in a very positive way); it was the whole message, really.

Karin sighed, standing up to read the last chapter. "Is it alright if I read the next one?" she asked. After receiving eager nods from each one, she took the book and began the fourth and final chapter. "Chapter four: Responsibilities and Reminders. Each and every one of these eight girls needs all seven others to reach the top of their potential. Until they have trained full with each other and unlocked powers through trust and friendship alone, will they be able to actually be able to count on their powers when they need them most. Another reason that they have already rumored to have died out about before it was leaked out all over, is that with all these different personalities, responsibilities, and thirsts for power from previously weak girls made them kill one another so that they were the strongest, resulting in chaos. True, they hold power, pain, fear, hatred, and more, but what they need to hold closer than all of that is friendship. It's the only way that they will survive."

A silence filled through the gaps between each skillful, female ninja. Not an awkward silence, no. One that was filled with deep thought as each one processed every bit of information that was read to them from that book. Of course, with a meaningful silence, there is always some one who breaks it rather non-subtlety.

"Well, let's begin training, then, ne?" Sakura grinned at her fellow Prophecy members. "How 'bout it?"

Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata laughed at their friends antics, while Karin, Kin, and Tayuya smirked. "Why not..."

* * *

**AN: Heh heh. Out. XP Didn't I tell you last chapter that the fun would start now? And it's longer as a very sincere apology for taking so damn long. Lol! ENJOY AND REVIEW, PEOPLES!!**

**My awesome reviewers are as follows, because you guys help me so much:**

_ClOUdNiNE9, PieciesHateScorpios, Luka1Sakura, Lady V-chan, and PR Sakura_

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**- Cady :D**


	10. Let the Training Begin! How Refreshing?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, no owning here! Sorry... XP

**AN: 0.0 I'm in double didgets for this chapter... Awesome!! XD Lol Read and enjoy, ne? Review if you wish. :)**

**Recap:**

"Well, let's begin training, then, ne?" Sakura grinned at her fellow Prophecy members. "How 'bout it?"

Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata laughed at their friends antics, while Karin, Kin, and Tayuya smirked. "Why not...?"

**End Recap**

**Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, And Fire**

Ch.10 - Let the Training Begin! How ... Refreshing?

The girls split into three groups of two, with two girls sitting out, since there wasn't enough room for all of them at once to train efficiently. Hinata and Tenten sat out first and reffed.

Once they got the sparring partners sorted out, they spread out - not too far so that they couldn't be seen, but enough to not interfere with other fights.

"Are you ready to start, _Leader_?" Kin asked, sarcasm was evident in her mocking voice, but Sakura ignored it.

"When you are."

Ino smirked at her friend, then faced her own sparring partner, Tayuya. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." she spat.

Temari and Karin were last set. They seemed to only the ones that weren't at eachothers' throats.

"Alright!" Tenten shouted from the side lines, Hinata at her side. "Ready... Begin!"

With that, all six girls blurred into action. It had been decided that weapons were allowed, but it was mainly Taijutsu being used. This, of course, set Sakura at a great advantage with her strength (though, Kin doesn't know that ... yet.) and was probably the reason that Tenten was so excited. The weapon mistress had adrenaline racing through her veins, and hadn't quite wanted to sit at the edge, but was reassured that she'd get a chance.

Hinata sighed as she ducked a random kunai that had been dodged by whomever it was aimed for, to almost hit her shoulder. Hyuugas always had an advantage in Taijutsu, too, with their Byakugan, so she wasn't fairing all that well with her excitement, either. Of course, she didn't show it the way her hyper friend did, and just leaned against a tree, watching the fights in front of her.

"Got you cornered, _Leader_! What now, huh?"

The girls that knew Sakura, just sighed. Kin really couldn't have prepared for what was bound to come, but did she have to taunt her?

_'SMASH'_

"... That was a pretty strong hit, even by Sakura's standards, huh?" Hinata asked Tenten, not even noticing that her stutters were completely gone.

The brunnette nodded slowly. "Yeah, I noticed that, too..."

"Maybe it's the elements showing through?"

"Maybe... Well, that's a good thing. We are, after all, trying to get them to start going again."

"True." Hinata smiled. "Let's just hope that no one gets hurt, ne?"

Tenten shrugged. "I hope that they do get hurt!"

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed.

She laughed. "Aw, come on! Think about it; if they get hurt, they might be a little more careful when sparring!"

"I guess..."

The two girls turned back to the fights, sighing in anticipation as weapons, punches, kicks, powerful gusts of wind and water flew through the ai- ... Water and strong winds? Now, that wasn't quite right...

"HOLD UP!" Tenten cried out, racing towards where Karin and Temari were fighting. "No using water and wind jutsus in these fights! There are no jutsus allowed in these spars!"

Karin looked up, confusion clear in her face. "Wha-?"

"We didn't... Did we?" Temari asked. Looking around, she noticed that they did in fact have water in mid-air, following Karin's arm movements and she had strong wind that was circling in some odd way around her outstretched fingertips. "Oh."

"Yeah... Maybe you guys should just not spar and instead focus on other things near by?" Tenten suggested. It was no secret that this got her more excited and if they practiced on inanimate objects, they could all train at once.

"Hai, hai, Tenten!" Temari laughed, beckoning the Weapon Mistress and Hyuuga heiress over as she . "I'll take the stone statue over there. If I can make my winds knock that down, we'll know that these powers of ours are really something!" She motioned to the large, sturdy art piece near the edge of where they were in the middle of a rather ancient looking ruins. They had noticed the area earlier, so the other seven nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll use the statue beside it, then, with my wind abilities." Hinata said, already walking to her space near the Sand kunoichi who was already there.

"Cool. Karin?" Sakura asked, turning to the redhead now beside her. "Let's head to the nearest water source. We can practice manipulating our water specialty before we start trying to actually create it."

After receiving a nod in response, the two head off to where Hinata told them that she had seen a lake from earlier. It wasn't too far, after all.

Tenten glanced at Kin and Tayuya. "Which one of you have the main earth ability?"

"How would we know?" Tayuya snarled.

The weapon fanatic smirked. "One of you is a medic and has the fire ability. The one that can't use healing jutsus has earth."

Kin sighed. "I'm defintely not a medic! I must be specializing in earth, then. Why?"

Tenten turned her attention to the long haired ex-Sound ninja. "Do you want to head to that mountain, then, to work on our abilities? It's easier with two..."

She smiled. "Sure."

With that, the two left the group, only Tayuya and Ino left.

"Fire?" the blonde asked, though it was really unnecessary.

"Fire."

"Let's go then." Ino stated, annoyed at having to go with the girl that she had just sparred with, but they both understood that they'd have to at least try to actually make this thing work out - whatever it was that they were working to; they still weren't entirely sure, but they had a feeling that the book was right. Teamwork would be needed before the were 'done'.

Tayuya just soundlessly complied. What was the point of arguing, anyway?

**A couple hours later - With Temari and Hinata**

"A-anything?" Hinata huffed out, barely able to even say that.'

Temari wasn't quite as bad, as she was older, more experienced in the wind category, and wasn't pushing herself quite as hard as the Hyuuga female in front of her. She shrugged. "A l-little. It's budged a c-couple times." she muttered, panting a little. "This is _way_ harder than I th-thought. Oi... L-long sentences."

Of course, that didn't mean that she was energetic; she could just stand straighter. Who seriously knew that making wind knock over a thousand pound statue that had been there for about two hundred years (if not more) fall over while _still_ wearing those blasted weights?!

...Okay, rhetorical question.

"Uh-huh." Hinata nodded, getting up from her knees, her sore limbs a little shaky. "Ugh. B-break?"

Temari took a deep breath, putting a lot of energy into not stuttering and panting out every syllable she made. "Definitely."

With that, the two immediately headed back to the clearing in which they had all been not five hours before.

... Only to find the group already there and happily drinking some cold water or resting contently under the shade of some tree.

_'Heaven!'_ they both thought, simultaneously and joined the group, with barely so much as a grunt or nod in acknowledgement of the other members.

After about half an hour of relaxing, Hinata realized something. "Hey... Where's Sakura and Karin?"

Receiving silence and confused, as well as slightly worried looks, she concluded that no one else had noticed.\

"Great. Our leader was missing and not a single person noticed!" Kin muttered under her light jacket that was shielding her face from the hot afternoon sun.

Ino snorted. "She's probably just with Karin passed out on the ... beach..."

In quick realization, each girl sprung to their feet and ran as fast as they could to the water side, some already loosening their clothes.

Sure enough, there were the two missing members, sprawled about ten feet from one another, happily lying on the grass by the lake's bank, feet dangling loosely in the cool water. Wasting no time, all six other joined them, spread out comfortably after soaking their faces. They all needed that badly.

_'Can't wait until I get to focus on water...'_Hinata thought, half excited, and half absentmindedly, not knowing that every single one, except the lucky two, were thinking along the same lines, themselves. _'What interesting methods we have.'_

With that last, random thought, the kunoichi stretched lazily, gave a light chuckle, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

**Late, that evening**

Ino yawned as she threw her arms above her carelessly, absently swishing her feet in the water in front of her. She smiled, slowly letting herself go back to her such relaxing sl- Wait? Water? Sleep??

_'Oh, great. We all fell asleep! So much for training.'_The blonde grinned as she glanced around at the other members. _'Ah, well. We deserve it.'_

Nodding off slowly, she smiled softly. _'I think - whatever we need to do - we're doing it right. We may actually have a chance with teamwork. I just hope it ... lasts...'_

--

**AN: Woah. I just thought of something really cool... What if Kishimoto-sama read one of these stories? I think I'd die. Even just reading their review on someone else's story! Lol Well, since that's just my dream, how about you guys review instead, ne? Hope you enjoyed! Ja!**

**My awesome reviewers are as follows, because you guys help me so much:**

_Wolora_, _Luka1Sakura_, _PieciesHateScorpios,_ _Lady V-chan_, _PR Sakura_, _Xxnarutofan101xX_, and _... (anon)_

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**- Cady :D**


End file.
